Boston Tea Party
by xXyumpancakesXx
Summary: I'm pretty sure the title is self explanitary. America basically rebels against England. Teen!America


**_I've had plenty of fights with my mom as a rebeling teen, and as I was thinking about the Boston Tea Party, I realized this was basically the same thing. xD_**

* * *

><p>"Stop raising my taxes!" America screamed at his brother upon entering his study room with his arms crossed. England set down his quill pen and sighed, full of stress. The subject had come up many times by the rebelling America in the past few months. Now days the only thing they talked about-no-<em>argued<em>, was about how he kept on raising the teen's taxes.

"I won't." England said through gritted teeth. He tried to keep his calm but honestly, this arguement was something he'd rather not have.

"Why not?" America stomped his foot.

"_Because_, America, I'm in horrible debt! I need to pay off from borrowing money for the bloody Seven Years War!" Britain rose his voice and slammed his fist against his desk.

"Well why do I have to suffer for it? All I want is to drink some peaceful tea now and then, but _no_, because if I want tea, I have to be freakin' rich! And everyone knows you won't even give me my allowance anymore!"

"You ungrateful twat! You are too young to understand anything!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I can understand things perfectly fine! Like the fact that _you_ are making my country evern more poor as we speak!"

"I am done discussing this with you, America!" England stated, picking up his quill pen and continuing with his work.

"I thought you wanted me to grow up to be big and strong! You didn't want that! What you really wanted was for me to be big, but not _too_ big. Oh no. Well guess what, England? I _am_ stonger than you now and there's nothing you can do about it!" America's rage rose to the roof at that last statement. England, in response, ignored him and continued to work. America let out a fustrated yell and exitted the room.

Once out of sight, England set his quill pen back down and ran a hand through his blonde hair, letting out a deep sigh. _What am I going to do with that boy? Why can't he still be the cute little colony I had raised?_ England thought to himself.

* * *

><p>England had long turned himself in for the night and was in a peaceful slumber. That is, until he was abruptly woken up to the sound of... what was that? <em>Cheering<em>? England groggily sat up, his vision blurry. After rubbing his eyes of his tiredness, he looked at the grandfather clock in his room to find that it was about 2:30 in the morning. "Bloody..." England mumbled under his breath as he got up to see what the commotion was about. He flung the blankets off himself and stormed outside where he saw America by the ocean shore.

Walking closer to him, England saw America was jumping up and down while kicking bucketloads of tea into the ocean. "Ha! This'll show England what I think about his taxes! I don't need his stupid taxes! I can take care of myself! Hahaha!" America cheered loudly.

"What do you think you're doing to all of my tea, you bloody git?" England roared.

America turned around upon hearing his brother's presence, and smirked. "Getting rid of it all! What does it look like I'm doing?"

"That was a lot of expensive tea! You have no right to just dump it into the _ocean_!" England fumed.

"Does it look like I care?" America said as he continued to dump tea down.

"You will stop this rebelling immidiately, America! Go to your room this instant and go to bed! You will be in _so_ much trouble in the morning!"

"Oh yea? What exactly are you going to do?" America smirked and stood in front of England, towering over him. "If you haven't noticed, I'm way bigger than you. My people overpopulate yours. I can do fine on my own! I don't need you taking care of me! I'm-What's that word? Oh, yea. _Independent_."

England gasped at this statement. His blood ran cold. "Oh, yea? You think you'll do peachy out there in the world? Facing older countries that _know_ how to fight? Who'll _crush_ you? You need me, America!"

"No, I don't! I'm not a child anymore! In fact, I'm declaring _war_ on you myself! For independence!" With that, America walked away, leaving England standing there shocked.

"If war's what you want, you _got_ it!" England shouted out toward America in an angered frenzy and stormed away.

And that was the start of the Revolutionary War.

And also why America only drinks coffee now.


End file.
